Samurai Undercover
by sweetredranger
Summary: This is the story of when Tracy goes undercover at the high school that the Mega Force rangers attend.
1. Proluge

AN: In this story my character Tracy is dyslexic because I thought it would make for a better story line.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I'm walking in the woods on the shortcut route to the mall in Harwood County and I find a cave that looks like someone is living in.

"Should I go in? I mean it's kind of rude just to barge in like this. Maybe I can help whoever is inside" I think to myself.

I walk into the cave and see all sorts of things, but the thing that scares us the most is that it has a plot to destroy the rangers and take over the world it has pictures of the samurai rangers and a new set of rangers I never seen before. I exit the cave and go back to the Shiba house to tell Ji what I found.

Normal POV

Tracy returns from the cave in Harwood County. She walks into JI's room.

"Did you find anything?" Ji asks.

"I found a hide out of someone that is planning on destroying us and taking over the world." she answers.

"I think you should go under cover at the high school." Ji suggests.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tracy says.

"Tracy I know how hard school must have been for you because of your dyslexia. I really need you to do this not just for me but everyone in Angel Grove needs you to do this." Ji says.

"I know Ji your right I'l do it" Tracy says.

"Good I'll register you at Harwood County High and you go get some rest for tomorrow." Ji says. Tracy nods and head back to her room to rest up to head to Harwood County High.

Tracy's POV

Yesterday I found a monster's hide out here so Ji had registered I at the high school here in Harwood County. I wasn't too happy to go back to high school.

"I hate this plan in so many ways." I think to myself.

Then I walk into the school. I'm walking through the halls trying not to make it look like I knew what I was doing.

Troy's POV

I see a girl with blond hair and she looks lost. I walk up to her.

"Hi I'm Troy, do you need some help?" I ask.

"That would be nice thanks. I'm Tracy." the girl with blonde hair says.

We walk to the science room. While we are walking to the class I notice that Tracy looks really nervous and scared.

"Tracy, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah Troy I'm fine" she answers.


	2. Ch1: First day at Harwood County High

Normal POV

Tracy and Troy walk into the room. He introduces her to his friends. "It's nice to meet you Tracy." Noah says. "The pleasure is all mine." Tracy says. After the bell rings and Mr. Burley gives Tracy her book. They take their seats. Mr. Burley tells the class to turn to page 57 in their books. Tracy's turns to page 75 instead of 57.

Mr. Burley asks Gia to read the first few paragraphs on the page. Gia clears her throat and starts to read. Once she finishes the teacher asks Troy to continue where Nina left off. He starts to read the rest of page. The teacher asks Tracy to read the first to paragraphs on the next page. Tracy quickly thinks of an excuse.

"I'm sorry sir my allergies have been acting up." Tracy says in a raspy tone. "It's ok, Emma could you take over?" Mr. Burley asks. Emma nods and starts to read. Tracy tries to follow along but her dyslexia is kicking into over drive. Tracy sets the book down on the desk to give her brain a break. A few minutes later she picks the book back up off the desk. She tries to find out where Emma was but couldn't. The good news is the bell rings a few seconds later.

Tracy walks to her lockers. "Pre Calculus great this should be fun." Tracy thinks to herself. Tracy walks in Pre Calculus and gets her book. The teacher asks her to sit down in the empty desk to Noah. Then the teacher starts the lesson. Tracy starts to take notes but she writes the numbers in the wrong order. She wants to restart but doesn't since she didn't want to look stupid. Tracy continues to takes notes and hopes that no one looks at her notes. When class ends Tracy walks out so fast she didn't notice that she dropped her notes. "Hey, Tracy wait you dropped your notes." Noah shouts. He picks up her notebook and notices the cover opened when it fell to the floor. He looks at the page and sees numbers written in reverse order and some are scribbled out.

Tracy's POV

I open my locker and put my math book away. I notice that I didn't have my notebook. Then I see Noah walk up. "Hey, Noah" I say. "Hey, you dropped your notebook when you left class." he says. Noah hands me my notes and I thank him. "Tracy, do you have dyslexia?" he asks. "How did you know?" I answer his question with one of my own. "I saw your notes." he answers. "So, are you going to laugh at me too?" I ask. "No, I would never to something like that. I have a cousin that is dyslexic." Noah says. "Please don't tell the Troy or the others." I say. "I won't I promise." Noah says. "Thanks, Noah you're the best" I say.

Normal POV

Tracy kisses him on the cheek before she puts her notebook away and heads to her next class. "Wow she kissed me" Noah thinks to himself. "Why did I do that? Antonio is totally going to hate me." Tracy thinks to herself. Troy and the others walk up. "Hey Noah, what up?" Troy asks. Noah doesn't say anything. "Hey Noah, are you in there?" Jake asks, as he waves his hand in front of his face. "Yes, Jake I'm here. I just can't believe the she kissed me." Noah says. "Who kissed you?" Emma asks. "Tracy" Noah answers, as he touches his cheek.

Gym is so much fun well for everyone expect Tracy. They are playing dodge ball. Tracy's plan of giving the ball to the people with the better arm would back fire. She would always be the last one standing then would get bombarded with balls by the other side. A few of the dodge balls would hit her in the face. I could tell some of the other players are purposely throwing the dodge balls really hard so they would leave bruises on her skin. After gym we had lunch. When the bell rings again and Tracy heads to English.

Tracy's POV

I'm so happy that the day is over. English class was ok. I luck out that we had a substitute teacher today so all we did was watch a movie. I loved it that my last class of the day art. It is the only class where I can just express myself and not have to worry about anyone finding out that I'm dyslexic. Once I finish packing up my bag with my books. I head back home to the Shiba house. I knew that everyone would want to hear how everything went.

* * *

Remember reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: So how did it go?

Tracy's POV

I walk through the gates. Antonio walks up to me me. "So, How was it?" he asks.

"Ok, I met some new people they are really nice." I say.

"That's good did you find anything out?" He asks.

"No" I say.

"So, did you like it?" Mia asks.

"Not really I mean its school of course I didn't like it." I say.

"Tracy, I am sure you did fine." Jayden says.

"Did anyone think you were supposed to be in your senior year?" Ji asks.

"No, but one teacher asked for my last name." I answer.

"Did you use Shiba like I told you?" Ji asks. "Yes, no one will know anything." I say.

"Expect us, who are you guys and why did you lie to us?" Troy says coming forward.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Tracy, who are these people and how did they find this place?" Jayden asks.

"Jayden, these are people we met at the school." I say.

"Can you answer our question?" Troy asks.

"Jayden, Should I tell them?" I ask.

Ji what do you think?" Jayden asks.

"We should get to know then first. Then we might tell them what is going on." Ji says.

"Ok, then this is Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, and Emma. Guys this is Antonio, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Emily, and Mia." I say.

"So why did you follow did you follow me home?" I ask.

"Tory thought you were hiding something." Noah says. "

Well I'm not So I hate to sounds rude but you really need to leave." I say. "You haven't answered us about who are these people and who are you really?" Troy asks.

"We're... we're." Tracy says.

"We're foster kids." Mia says covering for me. "Ok, see you in school tomorrow." Noah says.

"Right, see you later" I say. Noah hands me a folder. "Noah, what is it?" I ask. "

Just what we have to do for tonight's Pre Calculus homework and I also made a copy of the notes from class too." Noah answers. I thank him and wave good bye to him and the others.

"Now that we go that go of the way so Tracy what happened to your eye?" Antonio asks.

"Gym happened" I answer.

"What do you mean Angel-fish?" Antonio asks.

"We played dodge ball in gym today. My plan of giving the ball to the people with the better arm back fired on me." I answer.

"Why didn't you use your samurai training to dodge?" Antonio asks. "I thought I'm supposed to keep a low profile." I answer.

"True, but is getting a black eye in gym really worth keeping a low profile?"Antonio asks.

"I guess your right but this is only the tip of the ice burg so to speak." I say.

"Come on Tracy it couldn't be that bad." Jayden says.

I slowly take off my hoodie. Everyone sees the series of black and blue bruises on my arms. "Man, those kids were vicious." Mia says.

"Yeah, and now you know why I hate dodge ball." I say.

Mia leaves and comes with a bowl of water and rag. I walk over to a chair and sit down. Mia places the rag on one of the bruises on my arm. I jump as it touches my skin.

"Dang Mia, are you trying to help or turn me into a samurai ice pop." I say.

"Sorry about that" Mia says. A few minutes later everyone stops fussing over me so I go to my room to start on my homework. Two hours later Mia walks in.

"Hey, Trac how is it coming?" Mia asks.

"Ok Mia, I'm almost done with my science homework." I answer.

"Ok, dinner will be ready soon." she says.

After dinner and help Ji do the dishes. I go back to my room to get my math book to start on my math homework. I decide to do my homework in the living room.

"Man, I really hope the career I choose to go into won't need me to have to use this level of math." I say.

"Hey, Angel-fish if you erase you work any harder a hole is going to appear in your homework." Antonio says. I turn around to face him.

"Hey, Tony yeah I know but I've never liked math." I say.

"Yeah I can see that" Antonio says.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Ji said that we could have some fun so they went to the movies." He says.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I ask.

"I wasn't in the mood to watch a monster movie without you." He answers.

"Are you saying that to be cute? Or because you just didn't want to be the only one except for Jayden who didn't have a girlfriend jumping into their lap?" I ask.

"The second one" he answers.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I say. "What you think about taking a break? Maybe get some ice cream?" he asks.

"I would love to but I still have a lot of problems to do." I answer.

"How many do you have left?" he asks.

"I've done one and I have about twenty nine more to go." I answer.

"You sure that you don't want some help?" he asks.

"No thanks Tony I got it." I answer. He nods and leaves the room. I turn back around and get back to work. I do ten more problems before I start to get frustrated again.

Antonio's POV

I walk back into the living room to see Tracy throw her math book across the room. Then she lets out a frustrated grunt.

"I think it's time for a break Angel-fish." I say.

Tracy gets up, goes to pick up her book, walks back over to the table, sets the book on the table, and walks over to me."I think your right Tony, so you still up for ice cream?" she asks.

"Sure let's go" I say.

After we get our ice cream and take a walk through the park. We head back to the house. Tracy goes back into the living room to finish her homework. Around ten o'clock everyone returns from the movies. They all go to bed. I walk to the living room to see that Tracy is still working on her homework.

"Tracy, do you know how later it is?" I ask.

"Yes, Tony I do but I need to finish my homework." She answers.

"Does it always take you this long to do your homework?" I ask.

" Yeah math really isn't my best subject." Tracy answers.

"You sure that you don't want me to give you a hand?" I ask.

"No Tony I'm good. I'll be done in a few minutes I promise." She answers.

"Ok Angel-fish" I say.

I leave the room to go take a shower before I go to bed. After my shower I go back to the living room and see Tracy fast asleep with her head in her math book. I walk over to her and put everything in a neat pile on the table. Ji walks in a few seconds later.

"Did she just get done with her homework it's almost 11 o'clock." He whispers.

"I know Ji" I whisper.

He picks up her books and I pick Tracy up. We walk to her room. He opens the door quietly and we walk into the room. I go over to Tracy's bed and lay her down. I drape an extra blanket over her and kiss her on the forehead. I see Ji put her book on the desk. Then we leave the room.


	4. Chapter 3: Second day

Normal POV

The other rangers hear shouts as Mia drags Tracy into the kitchen. Tracy is in her favorite outfit.

"Mia, I keep telling you I'm not going back there. I won't come back alive." Tracy says.

"Come on Trac, stop exaggerating." Mia says.

Antonio walks over and kisses her on the forehead. "Yeah, angel-fish you'll be fine." Antonio says.

"No I won't not if we play doge ball in gym again." Tracy mumbles under her breath. Tracy eats a quick breakfast before she heads off for their second day of school.

Tracy's POV

I head to my locker. After I put everything away I head to class. I get about half way when I trip over someone's foot. When I fall to the floor my science homework spills onto the floor. I look up and see two bullies standing in front of me.

The shorter one reminds you of a clockwork mechanism. He has narrow eyes the color of blooming violets. His luxurious, straight, waist-length hair is the color of autumn leaves, and is worn in a bizarre, carefully-crafted style. He has a slender build. His skin is tan. He has thick eyebrows and a wide chin. His wardrobe is flattering, with a lot of white and orange. The taller one reminds me of a deadly scorpion. He has droopy blue eyes that are like two turquoises. His silky, wavy, very short hair is the color of coffee with cream, and is worn in an artistic, businesslike style. He has a graceful build. His skin is white. He has large hands and small feet. His wardrobe is bizarre.

"Hey, check this out Matt the new girl can't write." the taller bully says.

"You're right Johnny, she is stupid. The letters are all backwards." the shorter bully says.

I walk over to the taller bully who has my homework. I try to get the piece of paper back. The bully just dangles my homework over my head.

"Give it back." I say.

"Not going to happen wimp." The taller bully says.

"I bet she is so dumb that she can't read either." The other bully says.

I'm trying my best not to cry. I knew what they're saying wasn't true but it sill hurt.

"Aw, I think the baby is going to cry." the taller bully says.

"Yeah, I think we've done enough for now. Remember you'll always be as dumb as a post." the shorter bully says.

He throws my homework back towards me. Then they walk away. I turn around and see Troy and the others standing behind me. I push through them and start run back down the hallway. Noah garbs my right wrist to stop me.

Noah's POV

"Tracy, please look at me." I say calmly.

Tracy looks over at me and I can see that she is on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Tracy, I think you should at least tell Mr. Burly about what happened." I say.

"Noah, I can't that will just make things worse." Tracy says.

I hand Tracy her homework. I decide to drop the conversation and just head to class.

Normal POV

They walk into class and Tracy sees the bullies again. They chuckle at the inside joke they told each other but Tracy ignores it. Tracy and Noah go to their seats and sit down. The teacher asks the class to hand in our homework. Everyone passes it to the front. Tracy is sitting in the row that one of the bullies is sitting in.

"Hey, check it out everyone the new kid is so dumb that she can't write letter the right way." the bully says as he waves the paper in the air.

"Hey leave her alone!" Noah says.

"What you gonna do about it?" the bully asks.

"Give the paper and STOP!" Noah commends.

"Come and get!" the bully says as he jumps up and down with the paper.

"I'll ask you one more time give the paper and stop!" Noah says calmly.

"NO!" the bully yells.

"GIVE ME THE PAPER NOW AND STOP!" Noah yells. The bully gets scared and drops the paper and runs out of the room.

"Here you go Sir." Noah says.

He hands the paper. Mr. Burly notices the same thing that the bully did. He decides after class that he would talk to Tracy about her homework. He walks back to his desk and sets the homework on it. "Ok class, pop quiz time." Mr. Burly says. The whole class groans as he picks up the other stack of papers. He hands them out and everyone starts to take the quiz. Tracy is so nervous about the quiz. She takes her time so that her hand writing was neat and that all of the letters are written the right way. After the class turns the quiz and teacher start the day's lesson. When the bell rings Tracy picks up her things and tries to make swift exit.

"Tracy, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Burly asks.

Tracy turns back around and walks over to the teacher's desk. She is super nervous.

"Is there a problem sir?" Tracy asks.

"I noticed that your science homework is a little hard to read." he answers.

"I promise that tonight's homework will be written better." Tracy says.

"Tracy, relax you're not in trouble. You have dyslexia don't you?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to whole school to know." Tracy answers.

"Hey calm down, you're not the only student in this school that is dyslexic." he says.

"Well that's a first" Tracy says.

"Why do you come back after school today, and I'll give you the instruction for tonight's homework that will be easier for you to understand." he says.

Tracy thanks him and goes back outside to meet up with the others. "What did the teacher want to talk to you about?" Jake asks.

"Just about my homework that's all." I answer.

"What was wrong with it?" Jake asks.

"Nothing can we just stopo talking about it." I snap.

"Sure" Jake says.

The warning bell rings again and Tracy heads to her locker. Jake asks Noah if he knows why she just snapped like that. Noah shakes his head no. Then he leaves to heads to pre calc.

"Do you guys think that Noah is hiding a secret from us?" Jake asks.

"Come on Jake, why would he do that?" Emma asks.

"I don't know but he is hiding something from us." Jake thinks to hemself. The gang says good-bye and heads to their next classs.


	5. Chapter 4: After School Activites

Normal POV

Tracy is walking back home through the forest.

"Well I'm deep enough that no one will see me do this. Riding back on my horse will be faster." Tracy thinks to herself.

She draws the horse symbol and the horse appears after she activates it. She mount her horses, taps the side of the horse with her heels, and ride back to the house.

Tory is standing behind a tree. He watches Tracy ride away on their horses.

"I knew that she is still hiding something." Troy thinks to himself.

Troy heads the Ernie's Brain freeze to meet up with the others. When he enters the room and Jake notices that he has something on his mind. "Hey Troy, what's up?" Jake asks.

"I just saw Tracy make horse appear out of nowhere." Troy answers.

"Maybe she just knows how to do magic.' Jake says.

"I don't know Jake I think she's still hiding something." Troy says.

At the Shiba house, Tracy rides up on her horses using the back entrance. Then she sees her boyfriend standing in the doorway. She gets off her horse and walk over to him. "No one saw you, right?" Antonio asks.

"Don't worry Tony, no one saw us." Tracy answers.

They walk into the living room. Everyone is there to meet them. "Tracy, I think it's a good idea if try out for one of the sports team at the school." Ji says.

"I guess I could but what the sport should I try out for?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know anyone have a suggestion?" Ji asks.

"You could go out for the cheer leading squad." Mia answers.

"Cheer leading? Give mean 'N'. Give an 'O'. What's that spell? No." Tracy says.

"Ok, What about track?" Mike asks.

"NO, I'm not a fast runner like this guy." Tracy answers, as she points towards Antonio.

The next few minutes are spent trying to find the perfect sport for Tracy to try out for. They didn't come up with anything. Mike decides to change the subject. "What is that tied to you back pack anyway?" Mike asks.

"My painting from art class." Tracy answers.

"Can we see it?" Antonio asks.

"OK but it's not finished yet." Tracy answers.

Tracy unties the canvas from her bag and hands it to Antonio.

The others gather around him so they can see it too.

"What do you mean it beautiful?" Antonio says.

"Yeah he's right what more could you possibly need to add to it?" Mike asks.

"You see the middle of it right under to moon?" Tracy asks. Everyone nods.

"There is going to be a pond right there." Tracy answers.

"She's right guys I can see the outline of it." Kevin says.

"Why didn't you tell us you were such a great artist?" Mia asks.

"Well you never asked." Tracy answers. Antonio walks back over to Tracy and gives her back her painting.

"Tracy I have one more question." Jayden says.

"What is it Jayden." Tracy answers.

"Why did it take you so long to do your homework last night? JI said you were up to almost 11 o clock." Jayden says.

"Math isn't my best subject that all." Tracy answers.

"Tracy I can tell you're lying." Jayden says.

"OK fine I'm dyslexic there are you happy now." Tracy says.

Jayden looks over at Antonio. "Did you know about this?" Jayden asks. Antonio shakes his head no. "Tracy, why didn't you tell us?" Mia asks.

"I was too embarrassed." Tracy answers.

"This isn't something that you have to hide or be embarrassed about." Mia says.

"I know but you guys don't understand what is like for me." Tracy says.

"We would if you tell us." Mia says.

"When I see letter is just looks like alphabet soup and now that I have to go back to school again. I wake up every morning completely terrified that I might have to read something out load." Tracy says.

"I never even knew that." Antonio says.

"That's because I didn't want you guys to know ok." Tracy says.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"Because people can be mean especially if they find out you have some wired disorder." Tracy says.

"It's not a weird disorder millions of people have it." Kevin says.

"I know you guys haven't noticed it yet but it even affects me when I'm out trying to save the world." Tracy says.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"Left and right they just get jumbled up in my head and I can't do anything about it. Then I think to myself who am I kidding I'll never as good as the rest of you." Tracy says.

"You what dyslexic say about you that you are twice as strong as I thought you were." Antonio says. "Yeah" Tracy says.

"Everyone has something kind of baggage they have to carry around with them their whole life and yours is dyslexia." Antonio says.

"Thanks guys, you really are the best friends I've ever had. I think that I'm going to go do my homework." Tracy says.

Tracy leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and sets her bag on the table. She takes out her science book and starts on her homework. She finishes it in fifteen minutes. Tracy puts her homework and her book back in her bag. She turns to her left and sees Antonio standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tony, What's up?" she asks.

"Nothing much." he answers.

"Oh ok, and I told my teachers that I'm dyslexic." she says.

Antonio comes closer and she walks closer to him. He knew that she needed a shoulder to cry on. He just gives her a hug. Tracy just berries her head into his chest.

"Antonio, I know that the teasing is going to get worse. It always does once one person finds out that I'm dyslexic. I'm not looking forward to going back there tomorrow." she says. Antonio looks down and sees tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

A few hours later in the front yard, Tracy is sitting on the bench and starts to play her guitar. She starts to sing Amazing Grace (My Chains are Gone) by Chris Tomlin. The team walks outside when they hear singing coming from the front yard. They are standing on the porch listening to Tracy sing.

"Antonio, did you know that Tracy could sing?" Jayden asks.

"No I didn't Jay, but she has the voice of an angel." Antonio answers.

When Tracy finishes the song she hears the sound a clapping coming from behind her. She gets up, turns around, and walks over to her friends.

"How much of that did you guys actually hear?" Tracy asks.

"Not a lot." Mike answers.

"Wait a second that's it." Mia says. "What it?" Tracy asks.

"You don't have to go out for a sport. You can join the school choir." Mia says.

"Not a good idea Mia." Tracy says. "Why?" Antonio asks.

"Because if I join the choir I might have to sing a solo and I don't do that." Tracy answers.

"What's wrong with that Tracy? You have an amazing voice." Jayden says.

"Thanks for the kind words Jay, but after what happened the last time I sang a solo for my church choir. I rather try out for a sport." Tracy says.

"What happened?" Mike asks. "I don't want to talk about it." Tracy answers. Then her phone rings and Noah's number appears on the screen.

"Who's calling you Tracy?" Mike asks. "It's Noah" Tracy answers.

The team gives her the evil eye. "What I thought I was supposed to get to know them. He said he would help me study for the pre calc test next week." Tracy says.

"OK whatever you say." Mike says.

Tracy leaves the group to answers her phone.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" Tracy asks.

"You said that you would meet me today to study for the test." Noah answers.

"Oh right I'm sorry Noah. I'll meet at the library in an hour." Tracy says. "

Sure sounds good see you there."Noah says.

They hang up and Tracy walks back over to the group. She hands Antonio her guitar. She goes inside to grabs her jacket and leaves.

Mia's POV

I can see that Antonio doesn't like her going to hang out with Noah. "If it will make you feel better Antonio I will go with her." I say.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asks.

"Antonio, I know you don't want her hanging out with Noah by herself." I answer.

"No Mia, I'm fine I know she has to get to know him and the others before we can tell them who we really are." Antonio says.

Tracy's POV

I walk in the library and see Noah. "Hey Noah, thanks again for helping me study." I say.

"No prob, by the way Jake and Troy are coming in a bit they need some help studying for the science test that is next week too." Noah says.

"I really think all the teachers got together and scheduled their tests the same week." I joke.

We walk over to the table and get to work. An hour later Noah can see that my brain couldn't handle any more information. "How does a little break sound to you?" Noah asks.

"I sure could use one." I answer. Then I see Troy and Jake walk in. Noah waves to them and they walk over to the table.

"Hey, Tracy how is the studying going?" Jake asks.

"Ok I guess" I answer. Troy asks if I could talk in private. I nod and get up from my chair. We go back outside to talk.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I saw you make a horse appear out of nowhere. How did you do that?" he asks.

"Were you spying on me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry really but please tell me what's going on." He says.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Troy." I say. Then I hear a weird ring tone sound. "Is that your ring? I really think that you need to change it." I say.

"Yeah, I know I haven't got around to it." He says. Then we walk back into the library.

Noah and Jake run up to us. "Troy, the others are in trouble we need to go." Noah says.

"What about our study group?" I ask.

"I'm sorry really" Noah says. Noah hands me my stuff.

They all run out of the room. "Ok, guys what you are up to." I think to myself. I walk back outside and try to follow them. My smauraizer rings a few seconds later. I answer it. Antonio tells me that there is a nighlok attack back home. He and the others need me help. I tell him I'm on my way. I hang up and run to the forest. I check to make sure that no one is around before I make the teleport symbol. I activate it and hope that it takes me to my friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Slowly revealing secrets

Normal POV

After the others leave Tracy answerers it. "There is a nighlok attack at City Hall." Jayden says.

"I'll be right there." Tracy says.

She gets to the battle and sees the nighlok attacking her friends. She draws a couple symbols and activates them. A huge hail stone and icicles come barring in towards the nighlok. When they hit the nighlok it flies back a few feet, the other rangers look to their left and sees Tracy.

"Hey nighlok, anyone who hurts my friends has to answer to me." Tracy says.

Tracy morphs and charges in towards it slashing it with her swords. The Nighlok uses one of his claws to block her sword and uses the other slash her across the chest. Tracy is sent flying and her whole body hits the wall hard but she uses her left hand seems to slow herself down. She regrets it as demorphs and her sword drops out of her hand. Tracy stands back up and tires to pick up her sword. When she does and tries to wrap her hand around it. A sudden rush on intense plan flows through her hand. It causes her to drop her sword again. The other rangers get to their feet.

"Antonio we'll help Nina fight off the nighlok. You go help Tracy.'" Jayden says. Antonio nods and runs over to Tracy.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Antonio asks.

"I don't think so my left wrist hurts like crazy." Tracy answers.

Antonio looks down at her left hand and can see her wrist starting to swell up quickly. "Let me guess you used your hand to try to slow yourself down." Antonio says. Tracy nods.

"Yeah I don't think I thought that plan through enough." Tracy says.

"I guess not angel-fish." Antonio says.

They look back over towards their friends. They see then fighting valiantly and getting the upper hand on the Nighlok. A few seconds later it starts to dry out and sneaks back through a gap. Everyone runs over to them and demorphs.

"Come on guys we should head home." Jayden says .Everyone nods and they head back to the house.

Once they get to the house, Ji walks up to them and see Tracy holding her injured wrist. "Tracy, what happed?" Ji asks.

"Long story short the Nighlok slashed me across the chest, I went flying, and my wrist met the wall." Tracy answers.

They walk back inside the house and go into the living room. Ji asks Tracy to let him see it. Tracy takes her hand away and everyone sees that it's swollen to the size of a three golf balls put together.

'Tracy, do you think that it's broken?" Mia asks.

"No I broke before when I was three so I know what that feels like." Tracy answers.

Ji leaves the room and comes back with the first aid kit. He sets the first aid kit on the table. He places his hand on her wrist gently. Then he asks Tracy to make a fist. Tracy slowly makes a first and Antonio watches as she winces it pain. Once she did that he asks her to straighten her fingers as far as she could. Tracy winces a tad more as she slowly straightens her fingers. She gets about half way before she stops.

"What's wrong with her wrist Ji?" Antonio asks.

"It's just sprained really badly that's all." Ji answers.

"Tracy one more question. Don't you have two tests next week?" Mike asks.

Tracy nods. "You didn't purposely get hurt just to get out of them did you?" Mike asks.

"Come on Mike, I may like tests but I didn't get hurt on purpose. This was just an unfortunate coincidence." Tracy answers.

Ji wraps up her wrist and puts an ice pack on it. Then he leaves to put the first aid kit away. "Something else weird happened just before you called us Jayden." Tracy says.

"Really what was it?" Jayden asks.

"Well I heard this weird sound coming from Troy's pocket. Then we went back into the library and Noah and Jake came up to us. Noah said that they had to go somewhere but they didn't say were. Then they just left." Tracy answers.

"That is weird but why were you talking with Troy outside the library anyway." Mike says. "He might have seen me make the house appear with our symbol power." Tracy says

"You didn't tell him how you did it did you?" Kevin asks.

"No Kevin I didn't, because I didn't really know how to explain it without blowing the secret." Tracy answers.

"It's ok Tracy, but now what do we, tell them?" Jayden asks Ji. "Follow them." Ji answers.

"You're kidding, right?" Tracy asks.

"I'm not kidding, but only Nina goes they know her better and will believe her and since Tracy hurt Tracy won't go for awhile." Ji says.

"Ji, think I should go to." Jayden says.

"Well, I guess so, but don't give your cover away. Antonio says.

"Ok, then let's go." Mia says. She grabs her jacket and walks out the door with Jayden.

Mia's POV

Jayden and I decided to look in the park for them after spending two hours just walking around the city for them. After another hour, of looking we finally found them.

"What are they talking about?" I ask.

"I don't know, let's get closer." Jayden answers. We move a little closer into a bush and I hear Troy. "Where are the loogies?" he asks.

"I don't know Guys, but this is really weird." Emma says.

"Ya, it is and where are the warstar aliens?" Gia asks.

"Oh, were right here." A Warstar Alien says.

"What's a warstar alien?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Jayden answers confused.

Then they pull out something with a weird face on it and they all yell, "It's morphing time, GO GO MEGAFORCE!" Then they morphed into rangers.

"What how is that even possible?" I ask. "I have no idea, Ji and I have never heard about other rangers before." Jayden says.

"Do we help them?" I ask.

"Let's wait and see how good they are against whatever those things are." Jayden says. We stay back and watch them fight. Then all of sudden, Gia, Jake, and Noah go flying into a tree, while Gia and Troy are getting slammed into a car.

"Jayden, we have to help them." I say.

"Your right, let's go." He says getting up. "GO GO SAMURAI!" Jayden and I yell as we draw our symbol power and activate them.

"Hey, why don't you mess with someone else?" I yell hitting him with my sword. "There are more of you now." The Warstar Alien

"Ya, and you better look out, BLASING STIKE!" Jayden says.

"Sky Fan take this!" I yell throwing as I slice it with my sky fan at him and destroying him.

"Nice." Jayden says.

"Thanks, but if these are the same as the Nighloks they are going Mega mode." I say.

Then, the Warstar Alien went into Mega mode.

"Yep, I was right." Then Jayden and I went into Mega mode and he went into his lion zord while I went into my turtle zord and defeated him. We go back down Troy and the others walk up and are looking at us.

"Who are you?" Troy asks. I then look at Jayden and he nods knowing exactly what I'm thinking. Then, we both demorph.

"Mia!" all of them yells. "Hey guys." I say.

"You're a ranger?" Troy asks.

"Ya and all of my friends you meet the other day including Tracy." I say.

"Hold it Tracy, is a ranger?" Jake asks.

"Ya and apparently so are you." I say. Before anyone can answer we are all teleported into some commend center, but when we get teleported Jayden and I fall on our butts. "Ow and where are we?" I say.

Troy helps me get up,

"This is the commend center for us rangers." he says.

"Okay and what kind of rangers you are you cause I know you're not samurai?" Jayden asks.

"Megarangers" Noah answers.

"Oh, and Jayden don't we need to tell the others?" I ask.

"We will let's just stay for a little longer." He says looking around.

"What's with the Giant tiki head?" I ask.

"I'm Gosei and welcome samurai ranger." Gosei says.

"HI Gosei but how did you know that I was a ranger?" I ask.

Gosei asks Tensou to roll some footage on the tiny computers in the command center. Everyone finds a screen and is amazed by what they see.

"So what exactly are you and Tracy doing here anyway?" Troy asks.

"Jayden, should I tell them?" I ask.

"Yes" Jayden answers.

"A few days ago Tracy stumbled upon a hide of a monster that was trying to destroy you guys and our team as well." I say.

"How does this monster even plan to do that?" Noah asks.

"I don't know" I answer.

"We could help you find out the monsters plan." Noah suggests.

"That sounds like a good plan." Jayden says.

"How did Tracy make that horse appear anyway?" Troy asks changing the subject.

"She used her symbol power." I answer.

"What is symbol power exactly?" Troy asks.

"It's like a special kind of energy that is passed down form parent to child." Jayden explains.

"OK, that's cool." Troy says. The rangers continue talking for awhile before everyone leaves the command center. Jayden and I head back to the Shiba house.


	7. Chapter 6: Another school day part 1

JI, Antonio, Mia, and Tracy are talking in the kitchen. JI tells them that Antonio will be starting at the school today.

"Antonio, are you doing this to protect me or help us track down that monster?" Tracy asks.

"Both angel-fish I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are." Antonio answers.

"Antonio I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine. I have a bad felling that those bullies may know about my dyslexia. Trust me Antonio none of the thing that they can come up with I haven't heard it before." Tracy says.

"Tracy, what did they call you if you don't mind me asking?" Mia asks.

"Let's see I have been called dyslexic dimwit, dopey dyslexic." Tracy says

"If they were smart enough to look up and use synonyms for the word stupid correctly so why couldn't they actually apply themselves to their school work?" Mia asks.

"I ask myself that question all the time." Tracy says.

"Anyway I think you two should get to school." Ji says.

Tracy goes to her room to get her backpack. Tracy tries to tie her painting to her backpack but she forgot about her bad wrist. Antonio walks in a few seconds later.

"Need any help with that?" Antonio asks

"Sure that would be great." Tracy answers.

After Antonio ties her painting to her backpack carefully and helps her put it on her back then they leave the room. They get to school ten minutes later. He tells Tracy that he is going to walk around the school before class starts. Tracy tells him that she is going to wait for Troy and the others to get here.

"Are you going to be ok out here by yourself angel fish?" Antonio asks.

"Don't worry Tony I'll be fine." Tracy answers.

They go inside and Tracy waits on the front steps for Troy and the others. Tracy takes off her backpack and sets it on the step beside her. Johnny comes up and unties the painting form Tracy's backpack.

"Hey, give that back I worked really hard on that." Tracy says.

"Not going to happen." Johnny says

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped it in the puddle?" the other bully asks.

"Let's find out" Johnny says.

Johnny drops the painting into the puddle. It makes a small splash when it lands face down in the water. Johnny stomps down hard on the canvas destroying it even more. Tracy screams loudly. Back inside the school Antonio hears the scream.

"I know I should have stay with her." Antonio thinks to himself.

He rushes back outside. When he gets there to see Tracy's destroyed painting in a puddle on the ground, see Johnny move to his left, and push Tracy down into another puddle. He hears the bullies laugh as they walk away. Antonio goes over to Tracy helps her up.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah I'm fine but my painting isn't." Tracy answers.

Antonio takes off his jacket and put it on her. Then Troy and the others arrive. Everyone goes over to her. Noah looks to his left and see Tracy's destroyed painting in the puddle on the ground next to her. Noah picks it up and hands it back to her.

"Thanks Noah well I guess I'm going to have to give my mom something else for her birthday next week." Tracy says.

"You could always make another one." Jake suggests.

"I could Jake but it took me day and a half to draw it and even longer to get the paint the exact color I wanted." Tracy says.

"Tracy, I 'm sure that you could just fix this one it doesn't look that bad." Jake says.

"Jake the canvas is destroyed there is no way that it can be fixed. I should at least show this to the art teacher. Considering it's due at the end of class today." Tracy says.

"Actually I think I know someone who can fix it." Noah says.

"Really Noah, who is it?" Tracy asks.

"My uncle Anthony he is an art restorer." Noah answers.

'He sounds perfect Noah but there is only one problem I don't see him here. Unless you can make him suddenly appear. I'm still doomed." Tracy says.

Noah tells them to follow him and he leads them to the back parking lot. Then Noah's uncle pulls up in a velocity red 2013 Mazda Mazda3. Everyone is in shock by Noah's uncle's cool car. Noah's uncle gets out and walks over to his nephew.

"Hey Noah, so I'm guessing your friends like my wheels." Anthony says.

"Yeah, but I would like you to meet my friend Tracy. She is in a bit of a bind." Noah says.

"What do you mean Noah?" Anthony asks.

"Well her painting for art class that she was going to give to her mom. One of the school bullies just destroyed it." Noah says.

Anthony asks Tracy if he could see the painting. Tracy nods and hands him what is left of all her hard work. Anthony sees the hole created by the bully's foot. He can also see what the water didn't wash away. He sees the mountain in and the starry night sky in the background, the fire in the foreground with a few sparks coming off of it.

"Tracy, I never seen a painting done by a high school that looks this amazing I mean I can see how much hard work you put into this piece." Anthony says.

Anthony sees Tracy names written on the bottom right hand corner of the canvas. The letter are a little sloppy but still legible.

"Tracy, I know this maybe a sore subject for you. You are dyslexic right?" Anthony asks.

"Yes, I guess you got that from how my names is written on the bottom right corner of the painting right" Tracy answers.

"Yes, it's such a shame that no one else is going to get to see this painting. I think it could have won an award at the schools art fair." Anthony says.

"Really I never won an award for my art before." Tracy says.

"You mean you never entered any of your work in a contest before?" Emma asks.

No, I never thought that they were that good." Tracy answers.

"My work shop is just down the block I could have this fixed in time for when I have to be back here to talk to art class today." Anthony says.

"So we are just having a lecher today about art restoration." Tracy says.

"Yes, that is why the school called me." Anthony says.

"Do you really think that you can save my painting?" Tracy asks.

"I know I can trust me I have restored painting that was in worse condition than this." Anthony says.

Tracy thanks him. Then they all said good-bye to Noah uncle for now anyway. Then they all go inside to head to science class. Antonio and Tracy are walking down the hall holding hands.

"Tracy I thought you guys are supposed to keep a low profile." Jake says.

"Technically we are Jake. Do you have a problem with two kids holding hands?" Tracy asks.

"No you're not and what exactly are you going to tell people? I mean he just started today." Jake says.

"I all ready thought of something Jake. I'll just tell people that we used to be a couple at my old school." Tracy says.

Jake doesn't say another word as they walk into class. They have a sub teacher today. Tracy and Antonio go to their desk and sit down. The class starts off ok but half though the reading one of the bullies tricks the teacher to have Tracy read out loud to the class. Tracy knew the real reason why the bullies are doing this. Antonio looks over at Tracy and sees the fear in her eyes. Tracy looks back over at him and he has a look in his eyes that reminds her that she doesn't have to do this. Tracy takes a deep breath and finds the right paragraph on the page and starts to read.

"Frow the perspective me get on Earth, our planet appears to de dig anb sturby with an enbless ocean of air. Frow space, astronauts often get the iwpression that the Earth is swall mith a thin, fragile layer of awosphere. For a space traveler, the bistinguishing Earth features are the dlue maters, brown and green lanb wasses and mhite cloubs set against a dlack dackgrounb.

wany bream of traveling in space and vieming the monders of the universe. In reality all of us are space travelers. Our spaceship is the planet Earth, traveling at the speeb of 108,000 kiloweters (67,000 wiles) an hour." Tracy says.

"I knew it she is dumb" Johnny says.

"Yeah I can't believe she made it this far and she can't even read." the other bully says.

The rest of the class starts to laugh except for Troy, Antonio and the others. Tracy is trying her best not to cry. The bully notices the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Johnny calls her a cry baby too. Tracy hears the class start to laugh even harder. Tracy back looks over at Antonio and mouth I'm sorry to him. She gets out of her desk and runs out of the room. While Tracy is running out of the room she tries to dry the tears from her eyes with her hands. Tracy runs to the girls' bathroom. Tracy walks in and goes to the back corner and sits down. She covers her face with her hands and continues to cry.

Back in the class room the teacher is able to get the class to stop laughing by giving them a surprise quiz. Emma walks up to the teacher and asks him if she could go check on Tracy. The teacher says yes and hands her two hall passes. Emma leaves the room. Then Noah gets up from her desk.

"Stop Laughing, ok you shouldn't because a person has." Noah says.

He stops and looks at Antonio before he says anything more. Antonio nods.

"You shouldn't laugh just because people are dyslexic. I bet you didn't know that did you. All you are doing is judging someone before you even know who they are like. You never want to get to know them beacuse you think that they are bad people and stupid but they aren't they are much better but you guys don't care. You just assume things and I bet if that was you. You wouldn't want to be treated that way, so just stop and try to be friends with people like that because that could be any one of us." Noah continues.

Emma walks into the bathroom and finds Tracy in the corner still crying. She goes over to her and sits down next to her. After Tracy stops crying a few seconds later. She finds the strength to look over at her.

"Hey Emma, you know that you didn't have to leave class right?" Tracy asks.

"Yes I did Tracy. You're my friend and friends help each other." Emma answers.

"Wait Emma did you just say that we're friends?" Tracy asks

"Yes I did why?" Emma asks.

"Because I never been really good at making friends when I went to school." Tracy answers.

"How come?" Emma asks.

"Because once people found out I has dyslexic they just avoided me. They never tried to get to know me." Tracy answers.

"Well they shouldn't have done that. If they just took the time to get to know you they could see what an amazingly sweet and kind person you are." Emma says.

Tracy thanks Emma for what she just said. Emma gives Tracy a best friend hug. Emma helps her off the floor. Emma takes some tissues out of her purse and hand them to her. After Tracy dries her eyes, blows her nose, and throws the tissues away. They leave to head back to class.

They get back to the class and the teacher hands them the pop quiz. They go back to their seats and take the quiz. Tracy writes the answers with her right hand considering the fact that her left hand is out of commission. Once everyone finishes the quiz and turns it in. The rest of the class period went ok.

After the bell rings and the class files out of the room. Tracy and the others head to their lockers. After they chat for a bit the warning bell rings so they head to their next class. After second period it was time to head to Gym class and Tracy still wasn't too thrilled about it. After everyone changed into their gym clothes the teacher told them that they were playing volleyball today.

"Tracy, I'm sorry but I don't think that is a good idea to play with that injury. The teacher says.

"Trust me sir it's not that bad really." Tracy says.

"I appreciate your determination but I really would just like you to run laps outside on the track until your wrist is better.' The teacher says.

"Yes, sir." Tracy says.

Antonio offers to go with her so she wouldn't be out there all alone. The teacher says that sounds like a good plan. While the rest of the class warmed up Tracy and Antonio leave to head out to the track. While they are walking outside Tracy reminds him that he didn't have to do what he just did. Antonio tells her that he knows that but he wanted to do it. Tracy cracks a small smile. When they got to the track the plan was to run two laps and walk one lap. They walk over to the starting line and when Antonio says go. He starts to run as fast as he does when he is battling a nighlok.

"Antonio, can on that is so unfair. You know that I can't run as fast as you can." Tracy says.

"I bet you could if you tried.' Antonio yells.

Tracy chuckles to herself and runs to catch up to him. When she does they continue to run around the track in time with each other. After they ran their seconds lap and started to walk a third lap. Antonio notices that she has something on her mind.

"Tracy, I know that look you get when you have something on your mind." Antonio says.

"I'm sorry Antonio I was thinking about how my mom hasn't exactly told me why she and my dad got a divorce." Tracy says.

"How old were you when it happened?" Antonio asks.

"I was seven. Antonio you don't think my parent got a divorce because of me." Tracy says.

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason why you parents split up." Antonio says.

"I read online that children are one of the reasons why a couple gets a divorce." Tracy says.

Antonio tells her that she should call her mom and ask about this. Tracy says that she will after school today. Antonio knew that she never like talking about her childhood to anyone. He also knew that she shouldn't keep all those mixed feeling she feels about her parents' divorce all bottled up. He asks her calmly if she was ok with talking about it. Tracy says she would when they took a break. After they did a few more sets. They decide to head back inside to get a drink and to catch their breath.

A few minutes later Troy and the others come out of the gymnasium. Troy asks them what they are up to. Tracy says that she was going to tell Antonio about her childhood.

"Tracy, is it ok if we hear this too?" Troy asks.

"I guess that would be ok. I mean you guys are my friends." Tracy says.

They head back outside, go over to the bleachers, and sit down. Tracy takes a deep breath and tells her life story from the beginning. When Tracy got to the one memory that she thought she forgot. The tears start to roll down her cheeks. Tracy tells them about when she was four. She woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was two doors down from her parent's room. When she walks by the door she could her them arguing. She heard her mom say that her father should stop acting so mean to her. All she wanted was for him to love her. Tracy heard her father say that she wasn't his daughter and that she was nothing disappointment to him. He would never love her as long as he lived. Everyone felt their hearts sank as they heard that. They couldn't believe that her father said that.

"Guys Tracy also told me that all of us and the other back at the Shiba house are the first real friends she has ever had." Emma says.

"What so no one at your old school even tried to get to know you?" Noah asks.

"On Noah, Tracy told me that once people found out that she had dyslexic they just avoided her." Emma says.

"That's not very nice." Gia says.

"True, but they were just little kids they didn't know how much it hurt me when they treated me like that." Tracy says.

"Why didn't you tell the teacher what was happening." Noah says.

"I wanted to but I didn't want the bullies to call me a tattle tale." Tracy says.

"When did you find that you had dyslexic?" Emma asks.

"Right after I started first grade." Tracy answers.

Noah could tell that Jake wanted to ask her a few more questions but he noticed that class was over. He tells everyone that they need to head back inside. Troy and the other boys head to the boys locker room. The Tracy, Emma, Gia, and Nina head to the girl's locker room. They head to their gym lockers. Nina asks Tracy if she was ok. Tracy answers yes and they change back into their other clothes. Then they head to lunch after the bell rings five minutes later.


	8. Chapter 7: Another school day part 2

Tracy and the other walk into the cafeteria with their lunches. They find a table next to the window. While they are walking over to it Johnny trips Tracy. Everything on her tray which is hamburger, French fries, a few small paper containers filled with ketchup, and a small carton of chocolate milk falls onto the floor. Tracy land face down into it. The whole room fills with laughter a few seconds later. Tracy gets to her feet and walks over to Johnny. Tracy takes off her glasses since they are covered in ketchup.

"Wow, I didn't think that you even had the guts to stand up to me." Johnny says.

"Well I do look I'm sick of you pushing me around. You may think just because you're bigger than me you can push me around. Well I have news for you I know you're not going to like it. I'm not the one who is a coward here. You are. Look I may not know why you are picking on me or any of the others students for that matter. If you are trying to get people to respect you this isn't the way to earn it. Maybe you have been bullied too or something bad may have happened to you while you were growing up. That doesn't mean that you should take it out on everyone else. " Tracy says.

Johnny gets up from his seat and pushes her back down to the floor. Tracy slides along the floor and her bad wrist hits one of the legs of the table. She winces in pain. Johnny walks over to her.

"Who is the coward now?" Johnny asks.

"I hate to say this but it's still you." Tracy answers.

Johnny is about to grab her bad wrist and yanks her back to her feet. Antonio sets his tray on the table next to him. He walks over to Tracy and takes a hold of Johnny's wrist to stop him. Johnny looks over at him.

"You really don't want to do that." Johnny says.

Johnny uses his free hand to punch Antonio in the face. Antonio let's go of his wrist and covers his left eye with his hand. Johnny takes a hold Tracy's bad wrist and tanks her back to her feet. Tracy head hits the table hard as she is yanked to her feet. Johnny laughs as he lets her go and she drops back down to the floor. Tracy feels a little light-headed for a few seconds.

Johnny bends down and grabs Tracy's right ankle and slides her out from under the table. He repeats the same thing he did a few seconds ago. Antonio uncovers his eye and goes back over to help Tracy. Troy and the others go over to help Tracy too. Some of the other kids that are sitting at the table with Johnny get up and form a human wall to stop them.

They try to push their way through but to no avail. They watch as Johnny punches Tracy repeatedly in the stomach. They hear Tracy's screams of pain. Principal Kane comes in a few seconds later.

Principal Kane is a spiritual gentleman has wide black eyes. His thick, curly, red hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a cascading waterfall. He's got a full beard and a thick moustache. He is short and has a masculine build. His skin is light-colored. He pushes his way through the students. He sees Tracy lying on the floor underneath the table against the window and looks to his left and sees Antonio with a black eye. Then he looks back over at Johnny.

"Johnny Duplesis, what is going on here?" Principal Kane asks.

"Nothing" Johnny answers.

"Johnny tripped my friend. Then when she tried to stand up to him he did this." Antonio says.

"This is the last straw young man. I'm calling your parents." Principal Kane says.

"Enough Mr. Duplessis the three of you are going to my office now." Principal Kane says.

The two teenagers nod. The group of kids breaks apart. Antonio walks over to Tracy and helps her up. Then they head to the principal's office.

"OK, will one of you please calmly tell me what happened?" Principal Kane asks.

Johnny explains to Principal Kane again in detail in his crazy point of view what happened in the cafeteria. Tracy just sits quietly in her chair while Antonio tells him what really happened. After Principal Kane hears the boys account of what happened he looks over at Tracy.

"Miss Da La Rosa, do you having anything to add." Principal Kane says.

"No sir" Tracy answers.

"Can I say something sir?" Antonio asks.

"Yes Mr. Garcia what is it." Principal Kane answers.

"Johnny has been picking on Tracy for the past three days." Antonio says.

"Is this True Miss Da La Rosa?" Principal Kane asks.

Tracy answers his question with a simple nod. Principal Kane can tell just from the way Tracy conducted herself the time she was here that she is a good kid. He tells Antonio and Tracy that they are not in trouble since they didn't do anything wrong. He tells Johnny has to stay put while he calls his parents. They nod and get out of their chairs. A few seconds after Tracy gets up. She starts to feel really dizzy and losses her balance. Antonio catches her in his arms. He tells Antonio to take Tracy to the nurse's office.

Inside the nurses office is Nurse Debbie. She is a compassionate and hard-working woman has deep-set eyes the color of dark chocolate. Her thick, curly, gold hair is shoulder-length and is worn in a carefully crafted style. She is tall and has a thin build. Her skin is pale. She is stilling on her stool in her office restocking the cabinet. Then she hears a knock at her door so she turns around. She sees Antonio walks in her office carrying Tracy. She tells him to put her down on the exam table.

"What happened?" Debbie asks.

"Tracy stood up to Johnny after he tripped her in the cafeteria." Antonio answers.

Nurse Debbie says she would help her once she looks at his eye. Antonio says he can wait and that Tracy needs her help more than he does now. Nurse Debbie could see how much he cared for Tracy. She gets off of her stool and walks over to the exam table. She rolls up Tracy's shirt slowly and hears a low moan as she is doing this. She sees several bruises on her stomach and they already are black and blue. She asks Antonio for his help. She asks him to go over to the cabinet to get the bandages. He walks over to the cabinet, opens it, takes the roller bandages off the self, closes the door, and walks over to nurse Debbie.

She thanks him and slowly warps the bandages around Tracy's stomach. She rolls Tracy's shirt back down. She notices the bump on her forehead too. Antonio asks her if it was bad. She tells him it's not too serious. She goes the freezer, takes an ice pack out, activates it, and wraps it in a rag. She walks back to Tracy, sets it on her forehead, and wraps some more bandages around Tracy's head to keep the ice pack in place.

"Now that I have helped your friend Antonio may I look at your eyes now?" Nurse Debbie asks.

Antonio nods. He walks over to the stool and sits down. Debbie asks him if he can open his eyes. Antonio says yes. She tells him that is good. Antonio looks over towards Tracy. Nurse Debbie can see a guilty expression in his eyes.

"Antonio, I have this strange feeling that Tracy is not just your good friend. She is your girlfriend isn't she?" Nurse Debbie asks.

"Yes, she is." Antonio says.

Antonio gets up from the stool and walks over to Tracy. He looks down at her and uses his hand to fix her hair. After he does this Tracy slowly starts to come around. Tracy's eye's open slowly and blink a few times to adjust to the light in the room.

"Hey Tony, where am I?" Tracy asks.

"You're in the nurse's office. I'm sorry Tracy this is my fault." Antonio says.

"This wasn't your fault. I was the one who was stupid enough to stand up to that creep." Tracy says.

"Tracy, please don't call yourself that you were really brave." Antonio says.

"Yeah and look were my bravery landed me." Tracy says.

Back in Principal Kane's office Jonny's father Damascus and mother Eva just walked in. Damascus puts you in mind of a fluttering hummingbird. He has narrow blue eyes that are like two lagoons. His fine, straight, iron-gray hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a holy halo. He is short and has a lithe build. His skin is chocolate-brown. He has a crooked nose and a weak chin. His wardrobe is classy, and is completely red and gray.

Eva is a peaceful woman has large brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. Her thick, wavy, chocolate-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a complex device. She is very tall and has a graceful build. Her skin is tanned. She has a pointed chin. Her wardrobe is complicated. He asks them to sit down. He fills them in on what happened in the cafeteria. Both parents can't believe the Johnny would do such a thing.

"I assure you Principal Kane we'll have a talk with our son about this. I'm sure aware that you know about the big loss our family has suffered a few days ago. I want you to know that is no excuses for his behavior." Eva says.

"Yes, your oldest son Kurtis died in a horrific car accident. You're right Mrs. Duplessis, have you tried to take him to see a grievance counselor? " Principal Kane says.

"Yes we have taken hin to see Dr. Hoai-Thu Truong, but he refuses to talk to talk to her." Eva says.

"I see how long has he been going to see Dr. Hoai-Thu Truong?" Principal Kane asks.

"He has one had one session." Eva answers.

"Eva remember. Dr. Hoai-Thu Truong told us that it may take a little time for Johnny feel comfortable to talk about this. Anyway, What is Johnny punishment Principal Kane?" Damascus asks as he changes the subject slightly.

"He is going to be suspended for three weeks and he has to write a letter of apology to Tracy." Principal Kane answer.

Johnny's parents agree that sounded like a good plan. Then they get up and leave the room to take Johnny home. Principal Kane decides to head to the nurses office to check Tracy and Antonio. When he gets there he sees that Tracy is awake. He walks over to her.

"How are you feeling miss Da La Rosa?" Principal Kane asks.

"Great" Tracy answers.

Tracy hops down from the exam table and takes the bandages off her forehead. She sets the ice pack down on the exam table. She fixes her bangs to cover up the bump on her forehead. She hears the bell ring signaling the end of the lunch hour.

"Well Antonio, it looks like we are going to have to go through the rest of the school day on an empty stomach." Tracy says.

"Not on my watch you won't." Principal Kane says

Principal Kane takes a note pad out of his jacket pocket. He writes them a late pass for their next class and tells them to head back to the cafeteria to get some food. They thank him and leave the room.

After they ate lunch they head to English. They give the teacher their late passes and take their seats. The teacher tells the class that they are going to finish watching 'The Pursuit of Happiness'. The class cheer happily as she puts the DVD back in and plays the movie from where they left off yesterday. Tracy is happy that she didn't get sent home because she loves this movie. When the bell rings the class groans because the movie was just getting to the good part. The teacher tells the class they will finish the movie tomorrow. Then everyone leaves the room.

The rest of the school day flew by and everyone headed back to their locker to pack up their things. Emma invites them to come with the others to Ernie's Brain freeze. Tracy says that sounded great but she thinks that she is just going to head back home. Her head was still a little foggy form that craziness in the cafeteria. Emma says it's ok and they head off to Ernie's.

Tracy and Antonio walk in the front gate Antonio is carrying Tracy book bag. They see Tracy's mom with a man. This man reminds them of a wise owl. He has deep-set green eyes that are like two emeralds. His thick, straight, brown hair is short and is worn in a businesslike, uncomplicated style. He has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is cream-colored. He has a low forehead, pointed chin, hollow cheeks, nearly nonexistent eyebrows, a long mustache, delicate ears, small feet, and stubby-fingered hands. His wardrobe is severe and artistic, with a completely brown and blue color scheme.

"Who is that guy with your mom?" Antonio asks.

"I have no idea I never seen him before." Tracy answers.

"HI, Tracy I would like you to meet Wyatt Rollins." Roslyn says.

"Tracy, it is so nice to finally meet you." Wyatt says.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Tracy says.

"Tracy, you can call me Wyatt." Wyatt says.

Tracy nods. A sudden light breeze blows through the yard. Roslyn notices the bump on her daughter's forehead. She quickly turns her attention to them.

"OK you two, what happened?" Roslyn asks.

Tracy explains everything that happened today at lunch. Roslyn was proud of her daughter for standing up to the bully. A few seconds later Tracy starts to feel dizzy and faints. Antonio catches her before she hits the ground. Roslyn tells him to take her inside to the recovery room. Wyatt follow close behind very concerned about Tracy.


	9. Chapter 8: Tracy's sad memory

Everyone walks into the recovery room. Antonio lays Tracy down on the bed gently. Wyatt asks Antonio if he noticed anything different about Tracy behavior after the confrontation in the cafeteria. Antonio says that Tracy complained that she felt dizzy on the walks to the principal's office, she also fainted as she was getting ready to leave, and that Tracy was complaining that the noises from the movie they were watching in English class was giving her a headache.

"Wyatt, what do you think is wrong with my daughter?" Roslyn asks.

"I think she may have a mild concussion. I would like to give her a short exam to make sure though. Is that all right with all of you?" Wyatt answers.

Mia asks if Wyatt is a doctor. Roslyn says yes. Everyone agrees that sounds like a good idea. Wyatt goes over to Tracy. He starts his exam by running his fingers through her hair to find other bumps that the nurse might have missed. A few seconds later he finds a small bump on the back of her head. Then he takes a small flashlight out of his pocket to check her eyes. He opens her right eyes and turns on the light. The pupil expands and contracts normally. He repeats this with the left eye and the pupil does the same thing as in the right eye. He turns off the flashlight and puts it away.

"Does she have a mild concussion?" Roslyn asks.

"Yes" Wyatt answers.

Roslyn walks over to her daughter. She looks down at her and hears a low moan a few seconds later. Tracy slowly starts to wake up. After her eye sight returns to her normal vision that she has when she doesn't have her glasses on. The first thing she sees is her mother's and Wyatt's face.

"Hey tug-boat, how are you feeling?" Roslyn asks.

Tracy hears someone try to hold in a laugh. She slowly sits up and sees Mike cover his mouth with his hand. She gives him the evil eye and looks back over at her mom.

"Mom, you promised that you won't call me that anymore." Tracy whines.

"Sorry sweetheart, but can you please answers my question." Roslyn says.

"A little light-headed and I have a little headache." Tracy answers.

Roslyn tells her daughter that she has a mild concussion. Tracy asks her if she is ever going to tell her about why she and her father got a divorce.

"Honey, I promise you that I'll tell you once you are feeling better." Roslyn says.

Tracy says that she could wait a bit longer. Wyatt tells her that she needs to take it easy for the next few days. She has to avoid any activates that are physically or mentally demanding. Tracy asks Wyatt to repeat that bit this time use few syllables. He tells her that means no homework, using the computer, saving the city from the nighlok, training, and no going to school.

"Really I don't have to go to school." Tracy says happily.

Roslyn scolds her daughter and reminds her why she and Nina went undercover in the first place. She has a duty as a samurai to protect the people of Harwood County for the nighlok. Tracy tells her mom she knows that but she still isn't too thrilled about going back to school once she is feeling better.

"Tracy, you know that you can't hide from that bully forever." Mia says.

"Yeah Tracy, Mia's right. Besides you stood up to him, and most bullies back down once you do that anyway." Antonio says.

"Antonio, the key word in your last statement is 'most'. The one thing I have learned with all my experience with bullies is that there are two kinds." Tracy says.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"The first kind is the one that backs down and leaves you alone after you stand up to them. The second kind is the one who continues to pick on you and beat the curd out of you even after you stand up to them." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, are you saying that you think Johnny is the second kind of bully." Mia says.

Tracy nods. Roslyn tells her that the principal called before they came home. He told her that Johnny was suspended for three days and has to write a letter of apology to her. Tracy makes a good point by saying even if he did write that letter of apology there is no guarantee that he won't leave her alone.

"True sweetheart, maybe I should go to the school and ask the principal to schedule a meeting with Johnny's parents so I can talk with them." Roslyn suggests.

"Mom, please don't get involved." Tracy begs.

"Honey, I just want to help." Roslyn says.

"I know mom, but when you get involved with bully problems you tend to turn into…" Tracy says,

"Mama Bear is that what you're so afraid of." Roslyn says.

"Yes, because when ever mama bear comes out of her cave. It tends to makes things worse instead of better." Tracy says.

"OK honey, if this is that important to you mama bear will go into hibernation." Roslyn says.

Tracy thanks her mom for letting her handle this on her own and lets out a big yawn a few seconds later. Roslyn lays her back down on the bed and tells her to try to get some rest. Tracy asks her if she would make chicken enchiladas for dinner. She tells her that she would. Then Tracy slowly drifts off into sleep land. Wyatt suggest that someone come and wake her up in a few hours to make sure that she'll be able to sleep well tonight. Antonio says that he will do did. Then they all leave the room quietly.

A few hours later Antonio walks in carrying a tray with his and Tracy's dinner on it. He sets it down on the end table. Tracy gets a whiff of her dinner. Antonio sees her eyes shoot open.

"Well that was easy." Antonio jokes

Tracy sits up and wipes the sleep from her eyes. She looks to her left and sees her and Antonio's dinner on the tray. Then she looks over at him.

"Antonio, how come you haven't eaten yet?" Tracy asks.

"I thought you would like some company." Antonio answers.

"You are the sweetest gut in the world. Well let's eat before it gets cold." Tracy says.

Antonio says that sounds like a good plan. He hands Tracy her plate and a fork. Then he picks up his plate and they start to eat their dinner. Antonio eats his first bite and his taste buds explode as the delicious food hits it.

"Tracy, this is amazing." Antonio says.

"Well of course it is Tony. My mom made it." Tracy says.

They continue to talk in between eating dinner. Tracy hands her plate back to him a few minutes later. Antonio sets both plates down on the tray. Roslyn walks in a few seconds later. She sees the plates that appeared to be licked clean on the tray.

"Hi, mom" Tracy says.

"Hi sweetie, I take it that you and Antonio liked the enchiladas?" Roslyn asks.

"Yes mom, they were great. One more question did you make dessert?" Tracy asks,

"Yes sweetheart, I made empanadas and churros. The only problem is that Mike ate most of the empanadas." Roslyn answers.

"That sure sounds like Mike. Are there any churros left?" Tracy asks.

Roslyn nods. She tells her that she would bring her and Antonio some dessert. They thank her and she picks up the tray. Then she leaves the room and comes back with a plate a few minutes later. It has an empanada and a churro on it. Tracy thanks her again and she leaves the room again to let them talk.

"Who gets the empanada?" Tracy asks.

"I'll take the churro. You can have the empanada."Antonio says.

Antonio hand it to her and he picks up the churro. After they eat dessert Tracy asks him if he knew how to play 'Cups'. He says yes. She asks him if he can go get a cup to see if she was still sensitive to sound. He kisses her on the forehead, picks up the plate, and leaves the room. He comes back with a plastic cup. He sets it down on the end table upside down, pulls up a chair new to the table, sits down, and starts to play the sound.

Tracy knows that she is feeling better than she did at school. Since the sounds wasn't giving her a head ache. She starts to sing a few seconds later. Antonio smiles as he hears his girlfriends' beautiful voice. Meanwhile in the living room, Roslyn and Wyatt are taking about their relationship. The conversations interrupted by the sound of Tracy's singing echoing through the halls of the Shiba house.

"I guess that Tracy is feeling better." Roslyn says.

"Wait a seconds that is Tracy singing?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I heard her sing too." Roslyn says.

Wyatt asks her why Tracy hasn't sung in a while. Roslyn tells him what happened at church a few years ago. The choir director asked Tracy to sing a solo for the sending music on Sunday. That morning the family came to the service. After she finished singing Soon And Very Soon the congregation stood up and cheered. As her sister Tracy's Aunt Adrienne stood up. She told her that her stomach hurt and that she is going to go to the bathroom. She got halfway down the aisle and fainted. A few minutes after the paramedics arrive they use the defibulator on her. When she regain conciseness they take her to the hospital. When she got there the doctor was going to put a stint in to open up the block artery but they were too late. She was already gone.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." Wyatt says.

Roslyn thanks him for his condolences. Wyatt asks her if Tracy blames herself for Adrienne's death. Roslyn nods. She tells him how she chose to mourn by refusing to back into the sanctuary when they would go to church. She avoided anything that had to do with music. Back in the recovery room, Tracy finishes the song. Antonio sits down next to her on the bed. Tracy moves over and sits down in his lap. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close.

"Antonio, do you remember when I said that if I ever wanted to tell anyone about what happened when I sang my last solo. I would come to you." Tracy says.

"Yes, angel-fish I do." Antonio says.

Tracy says that she is finally ready to talk about it. She takes a deep breath and tells the sorry of that day. When she finishes telling the story Antonio can tell that she felt guilty about what happened. She turns around and berries her face into his chest. He can hear her start sobbing quietly. He hugs her softly and kisses the top of her head.

"Tracy, you know that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened that day. It wasn't your fault. It was just an unfortunate coincidence." Antonio says.

"Yeah I know Tony. It seems like my life has been filled with too many of those. I mean a few weeks after we started dating we had to break up. It's like the world never wants me to be happy." Tracy says.

A few more tears flow from her eyes. Antonio reminds her that they found each other again. He is really happy that they are a couple again. Tracy takes her head out of his chest. He uses the back of his hands to dry her eyes. Tracy apologizes for the water works. Antonio tells her that it's ok because he knew that she needed to let out all that emotion she kept bottled up all those years. Then she cracks a little smile. Antonio leans in and the kiss they share is so soft and a bit passionate. As they back away Antonio can see Tracy eyes sparkle like they always did after they would kiss.

"Well Antonio, there is one more thing I still have to do." Tracy says.

"What do you have to do?" Antonio asks.

"I need to say good-bye to Aunt Adrienne." Tracy answers.

"I am so happy to hear you say that honey." Roslyn says.

The two jump and fall off the bed. Antonio's uses his body as a shield to break Tracy's fall. He helps Tracy to her feet. They look over towards that door and give Tracy's mom a look that said 'warn someone the next you do that'. Roslyn walks over to them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you two." Roslyn says.

Tracy just rolls her eyes at her mom's last statement. She asks her if she could go to the cemetery tomorrow to visit Aunt Adrienne's grave. Roslyn says yes but she would feel at ease if Antonio went with her. Tracy had no argument because she wanted him there for emotional and physical support anyway.

"Antonio, how about we head there after you back home from school tomorrow?" Tracy asks

"Sounds like a good plan to me angel-fish." Antonio says.

Roslyn writes down the directions to the cemetery and the plot number for Adrienne's grave on a sticky note. She hand him the sticky note and he puts it in his hoodie pocket. She thanks him for what he is doing for her daughter. She gives him a quick hug and leaves the room. Antonio looks down at his watch and notices how late it is.

"I'm sorry angel-fish but I need to get to my room to get some sleep." Antonio says.

"You could always stay here tonight and just go back to your room to change for school." Tracy says.

Antonio looks over at her. She gives him her puppy dog face. Antonio is about to say no. Tracy turns it up by tilting her head to the left and adding a lip quiver. Antonio gives in a few seconds later. Antonio lays down first and Tracy lies in his chest. They fall asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
